Thunder: Mystical Storm Saga
by AndromedaM13Titan
Summary: A new student has arrived at Mugen GT School. Usagi has been put under potential danger, and a new enemy arrives. Is the student friend or foe? R/R please!! More Chapters soon!!
1. Enchanted Past; a Mystery in the Future

"Thunder"   
by AndromedaeM13Titan   
  
hey guys! please leave comments! i like this story!!! ^_^ HEE   
its not TOO romantic, mind you.   
i tried to leave the romance for one paragraph per chapter. hahaha kind of...   
anyway! have fun and please comment!   
  
-------------   
Chapter 1: Enchanted Past; a Mystery in the Future   
  
Rei's heart raced quickly. She stood alone in a darkened field, so familiar to her yet at the same time just a memory floating in her mind. She heard music all around her, her eyes closed as she envisioned the beauty. The song was like a leaf, drifting from a tree to a frozen lake and the wind causing it to stir ever so slightly. As she opened her eyes the music came closer and the figure began to come into view. As the song intensified in it's beauty, a fog thickened and she only saw the shadow of the figure. It continued to play the tune, familiar as well, just like the scenery. Soon the song drifted into a close and Rei woke up.   
  
Startled, Rei quickly sat up in her bed. With sweat dripping from her brow she silently questioned her dream. Her hands covering her face, she supposed it must have been a nightmare and walked into the hall. From there she headed throught he dark corridor to the bathroom. On her way there, she saw a play of ghostly images. Transfixed and confused, she stood, mesmerized by the sight. The first set was of Neo-Queen Serenity, flickering from Princess Serenity, Usagi, and the Queen. Next her was her daughter, Chibi-Usa, flickering from herself to Princess Serenity. However what followed the images of the royal family frightened her. It was a short haired boy, playing his violin. As she moved in to get a closer look, she could not see any facial characteristics. He wore an ancient chinese warrior outfit, a picture of a crescent moon on the front. He stopped playing and looking at Rei. She saw two eyes staring at her, in an almost evil way. He held out his hand, but as Rei took it, he and the royal family disappeared. Then Rei fainted.   
  
"Rei-chan?... Rei-chan!?" Rei heard a familiar voice; Usagi's. As she fluttered her eyes opened she saw her concerned friends hovering above her. To get some air, she sat up, her hand on her head. "Rei, what happened?" Usagi asked.   
  
Rei shook her head. "I don't really know, to tell you the truth. It was so mysterious. First I had a dream of some beautiful violin song, but when I finally saw the violinist, fog blurred my vision. So then I got up to get a cold drink, but on the way to the bathroom I saw incredible visions. One was of Neo-Queen Serenity, flickering to her past selves with Chibi-Usa, who was also flickering from her different forms. Following them I saw a boy playing his violin. After he finished he stared at me and reached out his hand to me, but as soon as I took it, the visions disappeared. I don't know what it means."   
  
"You know whats funny, Rei-chan?" Makoto commented. "I had almost an identical incident yesterday! Well, I didn't faint on the way to the bathroom, infact I didn't go to the bathroom, but I did have a dream almost like that. I heard the music, saw the royal family, and saw the boy. He reached out to me too, but I couldn't get to him. Then he ran away!" She had stars in her eyes. "I wonder if he's real! I bet he looks so much like my old boyfriend!"   
  
Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Ami looked at each other, laughing at Mako's pining over old boyfriends. Finally, all the girls confessed to having had the same dream. In concern, Rei hurried to read the fires. Her friends followed her, anxious to hear who this mysterious boy was and why he had entered all the girl's dreams. Minako thought it was, perhaps, an evil alien monster that tortured people in their dreams. Fortunately for the Earth, she didn't make any sense and the girls dismissed the thought. Sitting quietly, the girls watched as Rei prayed infront of the fire. She sat in silence for a few moments, until she suddenly gasped.   
  
"What is it, Rei-chan?" Ami asked her.   
  
Rei was shocked, herself. "The answer seems dim and underdeveloped, but it's a start for us. The fire read that this person may be someone we have to keep a close eye on. It told me that he could be an ally, but he could be an enemy. Either way, if we encounter him or befriend him, we need to be careful. It'll be hard, because we couldn't see his face; if he's an enemy his plan is extremely intelligent: entering our dreams and not letting us see his face. But be careful who you meet. The fire said we'd meet him, at the most, in a week, but at the min, probably within the next 24 hours. Take caution at every guy who may talk to you!"   
  
Usagi stood tall. "I'll have my Mamo-san to protect me!" Embarassed and sick of hearing of Mamoru, the girls fell to the floor. "But Rei-chan, if we can't see him, how are we going to know?"   
  
"We won't." Rei sighed. "We're just going to have to be careful around other people until the fire says it's okay." Uneasy and frightened, the girls sat up and exited the fire room. To their surprise, they saw Grandpa talking to a young boy around Haruka and Michiru's age. Upon bowing to Rei's grandfather, the boy sat down on the steps as Grandpa walked away. "Like that boy." Unfortunately, Rei found herself alone. All the girls had already gone to greet him. "Grr!! What did I just tell you guys?!"   
  
Makoto stepped in first. "Hiya! My name is Makoto, but you can call me Mako. These are my friends, Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Rei. I see you're wearing a Mugen Gauken College uniform? We have two friends, Haruka and Michiru who go there, do you know them?"   
  
The boy eyed the girls in a strange way, but then smiled. "Yes, I do go to Mugen Gauken and I am acquaintences with Haruka and Michiru." He stood and bowed to the group. "My name is Himeko. I'm a second year at Mugen, what about you all?"   
  
"We're third years at Juuban Junior High! Well not me, and Rei-chan goes to the T*A All Girls Private School!" Minako said with a large grin on her face. "You know, I don't know if anybody has told you this, but you have really shiny hair!"   
  
Himeko looked stunned. "Uh... thank... you?" He laughed. "That's not really something anybody notices, but thanks a lot. I appreciate it. So, Hino Rei-san, I understand you're the granddaughter of the man who owns this shrine. My grandfather owns one too, but I'm not a shintou. Actually, I'm a Christian. I'm here to run an arrand for my grandfather. His name is Yoshi Tan'ou. Do yuo know him, Rei-san?"   
  
Rei looked surprised. "Yes, actually. Word of him spread around the city. Heck, he's famous all around Japan! And you're part of his family!?"   
  
Himeko winked. "100 percent truth; I am of his blood." Himeko looked shocked for a minute. "I have a couple free tickets for one of my concerts Friday night." The girls looked dumbfounded; Himeko laughed at them. "Silly children, I'm one of the top violinists this side of Asia! I play for thousands of people a year. Not only that, I'm also a pianist, singer, and photographer. Plus, I'm a regular sports addict; sprints for track, tennis, motorcross biking, and supercross. And yet I still achieve a 3.9 at school. I confuse even myself." He smiled. "Anyway, please say you'll come. It would definitely be an honor, ladies."   
  
"How can we turn you down!? Such a cute, talented musician like you deserves our appearance at the concert!" Minako, the soldier of love, willingly accepted the tickets. To their surprise, there were four extra tickets. Of course they were already reserved for Chibi-Usa, Mamoru, Haruka, and Michiru. Consumed in a giggle fest, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto jumped up and down in delight. Ami and Rei, on the other hand, were skeptical about Himeko. They eyed him up and down; he looked almost identical to the boy the in their dreams, plus he played the violin. In addition, Rei sensed his energy levels exceeded those of even Sailor Moon or Sailor Saturn (and those were the largest, most destrucitve forces).   
  
"Rei-san," Himeko noticed Rei's social distance from him. "Are you not excited about attending my concert? Really, I'm sure you'll be incredibly amazed. Not that I'm a braggart, but I merely speak the truth. I promsie that whatever is bothering you will no longer be a burden after you hear the serene sounds of Mozart, of Bach, Vivaldi, and many other composers of the baroque, romantic, and classical eras. So what do you say? You will come?"   
  
Rei pondered his confrontation. What did he mean that her burdens would leave her? Would that mean that he would erase the memories of all the people in the concert hall? But Rei looked to her friends and they were so happy. She wanted nothing but to have her princess and fellow courtiers happy. She nodded, "Sure."   
  
Himeko laughed. "Thanks! I'll see you guys there!" As he picked up the bag Grandpa gave him, Himeko walked down the stairs back to Juuban, where he obviously lived. Back at the shrine, Minako and Makoto were lovestruck.   
  
"Oh he was absolutely adorable! He had baby looks and he's oh so talented! Oh gosh I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend! This is too good to be true!" Minako buried her face in her hands and squealed with joy. Her face as red from the encounter with the high school boy.   
  
"Oh please, Minako-chan..." Ami sighed. "Please, I'm sure he does. If he's so adorable to you, than it's obvious. Plus, he didn't look too interested in any of us. Look guys, I'm just in for this whole thing for the concert. Rei and I are worried and think you all should be too. She spent a long time telling us we need to be careful as to who we speak with and befriend, so watch out girls!"   
  
Before the girls knew it, the end of the week came. After having anticipated the concert, spending hours at the mall looking for formal wear, the girls each raced to their homes to retrieve their gowns. All except for Rei. Upset that her friends ignored her warnings, Rei trudged on to the shrine, unhappy. Phobos and Deimos kawed above her head, having followed her to and from school, noticing her sudden withdrawl. She was thinking about how Himeko could possibly harm the girls. She knew he was going to hurt them somehow.   
  
As the sun began to set, people began to enter Tokyo's Opera House. The girls were in awe as they saw the beautiful gowns and tuxedos each of the women and men wore. It was like they were in 18th century England! Upon Haruka and Michiru's arrival, the girls took their seats in the now dimming concert hall. It was enormous; enough to hold hundreds upon hundreds of people. As Rei opened her pamphlet, it read: "Himeko Tan'ou, Mugen's Featured Virtuoso Violinist will be accompanied by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchsetra for the following selections....... and then concluding with Himeko's own, 'Symphony No. 10: Heaven's Victory.'...." Flipping through the explanations, Rei began to fumble to the biographies. Unforunately, the concert began and it was only polite to listen rather than read.   
  
The girls felt their hearts jump. The tunes were so beautiful and yet at times so powerful. Their ears fell immediately in love with the first few selections, which were concertos by both Vivaldi and Beethoven. Himeko's grass green eyes were closed every now and then and he often swayed to the music. That proved his devotion and love to music, and also let Rei know, perhaps not so much the others, that his only love in life was music and that would never change. She chuckled to herself, knowing that the girls had poured out their heart to him, but they could never ever add up to what music was to him. She wondered what kind of a large impact music had made in Himeko's life; but then dismissed the question as the third concerto ended and she clapped her hands.   
  
As the concert was reaching its end, nearly two hours later, it was concluded (as promised) with Himeko's own symphony. Michiru was envious, as she often tended to be. Though she was a concert violinist and cellist, she was certainly not a piano and violin virtuoso. And she certainly did not have the determination (nor time) to compose any music. She wondered how Himeko could juggle all the aspects of life and still maintain her violin greatness. While Rei and Ami were also pondering the same thing, the symphony began. Rei was in shock. Even at the prelude she could now prove that Himeko was the one in all of their dreams. As she turned to the rest of the girls, she saw them bearing the same expression as she. "Heaven's Victory" was the song played in their dreams and they could not deny it. With a new born rage slowly growing inside of them, the girls tried to stay quiet in their seats for the duration of the symphony. Mamoru and Chibi-Usa eyed each other, knowing exactly what was going on; Himeko could quite possibly be a new enemy.   
  
Following the concert, the girls and Mamoru tried to catch up with Himeko, before he left to go home. Fortunately, Haruka noted that she saw Himeko's motorbike just outside the concert hall and that he was probably headed there. Quick enough, the girls made it out just in time to see Himeko snapping his helmet on.   
  
"All right wise guy, what are you trying to pull?" Haruka took Himeko by his collar but he retaliated and punched her away. "What exactly are you doing in Tokyo?"   
  
Himeko grinned. "What do you mean? I moved here because my dad owns an internet business. He was relocated here from Seoul, South Korea, my home town. So ease up will you? Why do you care anyway? I'm not trying to pull anything..!"   
  
"Oh sure, don't be a fool; lying won't get you anywhere!" Haruka was angry.   
  
Himeko was now just as mad as Haruka. "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, or why you all are so cautious of me, but I'm not a bad person! I'm not pulling anything, I'm just a musician who would like to get home after a tiring concert!" There was a sudden blast inside the Opera House, but before the girls could continue bickering with Himeko, he rode off into the night. Setting aside their outraged feelings, the entire team transformed in the parking lot.   
  
As the team of senshi reached the inside of the building, they saw dozens of youmas terrorizing different parts of the opera house. Regardless of splitting up, they were being horribly beaten and had a few youmas without a senshi to fight them off. Whichever enemy had created these monsters had a failproof plan. The senshi were in pain and lay helpless, crying out for some help. Sailor Moon was on her stinging, deeply wounded knees. In a final cry she prayed that she and her friends not die that night. Her prayers were answered. A figure stood in the shadows, a sword glittering by their side.   
  
"There is a time in which one should call out to another for help, rather than attempt things far too strong for one to complete without failure. You shall walk foward in life," The figure jumped, their hand ifnront of their face. "Because you begged safety from a stranger." The figure, still hiding in a dark shadow, took their sword and threw it in the hair. "Ki Tueh! Arrow!" The silver sword that was flung up transformed into a golden bow and arrow. "Lord, my light, guide my sight! Defeat my enemy!" The arrow was released with extreme force and pierced all the way through four, lined up youmas. Angry that they did not defeat all the youmas, the figure returned the arrow to it's original sword state. Still, the senshi could not see the body.   
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon cried.   
  
The figure attacked five more youmas before answering. "Fed by light, the stars, I am one much like you. However, I have a much more important mission; to a much more important princess. Sailor Moon, Princess Selenity, in the past, though I watched over you, it is not what mother had intended for me. I am stronger than any of you senshi and I will find my princess and her prince, without your help."   
  
Sailor Mars struggled to stand, using Sailor Mercury as her crutch. "Who is this princess you speak of? And who is her prince?"   
  
"My princess is of much higher status. In the past she was protector and loyal friend of Princess Selenity. Though she herself was not a senshi, for I protected her, she faught in many wars and devoted her life to protecting the solar princesses. She too is of the stars, just as I, and has a royal family all her own. The prince was a guardian of the Prince Endymion, or former lover of Princess Selenity. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her as did she. After getting to know each other that love thickened and they were unbreakable." The figure winked. "You shall hear from me soon."   
  
Sailor Moon was shocked, "That means, he knows our true identities!"   
  
"You're right!" Sailor Neptune said in reply. "But.. who was that? It sounded like a guy, so if he was a protector to a more important princess..." Neptune turned to Pluto. "Setsuna, do you know anything about this? Did the King or even Queen Selenity ever tell you anything about another princess and senshi?"   
  
Pluto shook her head. "Not once had anybody told me anything of a senshi, but I always knew of the star princess. I don't recall her name, but this princess was far more powerful than any of us. Strangely, King Endymion never mentioned any senshi, or any princess. I never heard of her in this time, and I hardly ever did in the past. What baffles me is, if the King had another guardian in his past, why was he not taken into stone, as the others had been after Beryl's defeat." Pluto was finally struck with an idea. "I know! The new senshi and Himeko came at the same time during the week, following the fire reading, correct? Well, then... what if Himeko is the prince?"   
  
"That makes perfect sense!" Rei shot up from the ground. "Himeko came only the other day, and the senshi arrived today. So the one the senshi is looking for is Himeko, but then... that leaves the question as to who the princess is..." Rei looked at Usagi. "It can't be any of us, because she is a princess ruled by a star, rather than a planet... I'm sure she'll show her face around here soon enough." The soldiers stood and morphed back into their concert attire, looking up to the sky, questioning their new enemy and their true mission... if it was even theirs.   
  
Rei Hino writes...   
Dear Diary,   
Today was just awful. Actually, it started last night, with that horrible nightmare. I don't know if Himeko is really a problem though... I can't lie to my friends, he is kind of cute, but I can't let that get in the way of protecting Usagi. There's something about him, something mysterious, like he's hiding something. Setsuna and I think he could be the new star princess' earth prince, a previous guardian of Mamoru. Tomorrow we'll talk to Mamoru, and he'll tell us if he remembers anything. I don't trust him, no matter his baby looks. I don't trust the new senshi either, whoever he or she is. They are a guardian of the princess, so I don't know... maybe it's Himeko. I don't understand this situation! I prayed for help but I don't know if I'll gain that strength... Oh well. Ja ne.   
  
Ai, Rei-san   
  
to be continued...   
  
-what'd yuo think? dying to know more? continue to chapter 2 then!   
tell me what you thought of chapter 1 first tho   
-andromedaM13Titan


	2. Light of the Darkness' Soul

"Thunder"  
by AndromedaeM13Titan  
  
hey guys! please leave comments! i like this story!!! ^_^ HEE  
its not TOO romantic, mind you.   
i tried to leave the romance for one paragraph per chapter. hahaha kind of...  
anyway! have fun and please comment!  
  
as promised, here's chapter 2! hope yuo enjoy this as much as the first chapter!  
  
-------------  
Chapter 2: Light of the Darkness' Soul  
  
Usagi Tsukino writes....  
Dear my Osa-Diary,  
Wow, yesterday was really weird!!! I really want to believe Himeko... I really think I will be able to trust him once I get to know him better. But... Rei-chan says to stay away, so I think it's best I do... anyway, I'll get Mamo-chan to protect me! Oh well... Chibi-Usa doesn't really understand much of this situation, and to tell you the truth, I dont really either! I'll do my best to make sure my buddies and my future daughter are safe! I would never let Himeko hurt them.... but I don't think he would.... And about that senshi.... oh well! Too much thinking, more eating! I have to hurry or I'm gonna be late for school! JA NE, OSA! SUKi-DA!!!  
  
Ai, Usagi-chan! (the coolest Usagi in the world!)  
  
Usagi was walking to school when saw Himeko. Oddly enough, he was hanging out with another girl about her age. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing and eating breakfast bars, on their way to Mugen. Usagi thought to herself, what a strange guy Himeko was. He certainly was handsome, she divuldged, but still she felt uneasy about becoming his friend. She really did, to be able to become closer, friendwise, to the new guy. However, she had to heed Rei's words. In heart, she knew there couldn't be a single evil thing in Himeko's athletic appearance, but there was always a chance. Unfortunately, Himeko seemed to notice Usagi and he and his friend beckoned her over.  
  
"Usagi! This is my friend, Katsuki. She's been my friend since we were babies." His smile nearly melted Usagi. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to trust him, but there was a part of her that told her not to.   
  
"Bonjour, Usagi. I'm Katsuki Masaki, I also go to Mugen with Himeko! We've had some pretty good memories and gone through so much together! Himeko is just about my best friend!" The two of them laughed and continued munching on their breakfast. Himeko noticed Usagi's hesitance to speak and looked concerned.  
  
"You ok?" He asked her.  
  
Usagi smiled, "I'm just tired." Usagi looked at her watch and panicked. "Oh no! I'm late again! Sorry Himeko, sorry Katsuki. It was nice meeting you but really, if I'm late one more time, Naru and Ami might just have my head on their dinner plates!" In a hurry, Usagi dashed away and hurried to Juuban Junior High. Behind her, Himeko smiled as Usagi ran off.  
  
That afternoon, upon the release of students from school, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami were walking home together. They were going to visit Rei and ask her if she had received any information about Himeko, or the new senshi, from the fire yet. To their surprise, they heard a lovely tune and a beautiful voice behind it. The girls stopped in their tracks to listen to it. The voice was a soprano's, and the tune came from a violin and piano. It was like looking up at the moon and seeing it's glittering, silver light. The girls were breathless as they realized who it may be. Ami shook her head, she thought it was an enemy's trap, but the others were taken and they walked towards the sound. As they had expected, it was Himeko with a girl behind him and another boy sitting at the piano. Himeko played with such fluency and artistry, it was extremely hard not to stop and enjoy the song. He didn't notice them, for his eyes were closed, but they knew that he at least felt their presence. He played like an angel, and Makoto and Usagi were swept off their feet.  
  
As the composition ended, Usagi and Makoto came running down the amplitheatre steps, tumbling down to greet the violinist. He widely accepted their greeting with a broad smile and noticed Ami walking slowly down the steps. He smiled, but secretly wondered why she and Rei were so distant from him.   
  
"Hi Usagi-san, hey Mako-san." He sat down on the stage. "It's a surprise seeing you here! What compelled you to visit me?"  
  
Mako smiled. "Actually, we were on our way to go visit Rei-chan, but we heard the music and the singing... oh it was like falling in love with the song rather than any human!"   
  
Himeko laughed. "Many people tell me that. I suppose that's why I'm such a great violinist; music is the love of my life and always will be. It has always been a part of my life, ever since I was born. I remember mother telling me that the first thing I crawled to was my piano and often slept underneath it. Then I began playing the violin at age 3. So... it's very obvious why I feel so strongly about music." He chuckled a little.  
  
"Himeko-san," Usagi began. "Please don't think we're upset with you. It's just... we have very cautious friends... who don't really trust you. I'm sorry, but ever since that explosion at the opera house, we've all been a bit shakey."  
  
Himeko smiled. "No problem, it's all good. I don't blame you. I was uneasy, myself. I saw the explosion as I rode away on my bike, and truthfully, I hoped you all were all right. Haruka and Michiru didn't talk to me today, but I can't see why not. I suppose it had something to do with the previous night's happening, and their accusations. If you see them again, tell them I'm innocent until proven guilty." Himeko winked and said goodbye to his new friends, and then exited. Katsuki was waiting for him behind the curtains.  
  
"Himeko-chan," Katsuki tried to smile and leaned on one of the chairs. "You can't keep it a secret from them any longer. And... they might think you're something you're really not. It's kind of gross; it's like their hitting on you and you're flirting back. Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
Himeko was embarassed. "Oh! I didn't know I was getting that friendly! Personally, I'm trying to keep a safe distance from them. And don't go thinking the wrong things because I'm not attracted to them at all; I'm not even attracted to girls, Katsuki! You, of all people, should know that! You're perverted thoughts really disgust me!" He laughed. "Well... don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm strong enough to fend for myself. If they get over cautious I'll have to tell them... or, maybe someday when we finally fight together, side by side, they'll find out."  
  
"What about Mamoru? He will know you at first glance!"   
  
"I don't think we'll have to worry about Mamoru." Himeko smiled. "I knew from the first time I saw him that he would go to extreme lengths for anybody he cared about. That includes not only Usagi and Chibi-Usa, but myself as well. And maybe he'll know about that guy I've been trying to find for the past few years." Smiling, Himeko and Katsuki walked off into Tokyo. Mako grew upset, and thought that Katsuki and Himeko were a couple, that they, because they've known each other for a long time, had a thing for each other. Usagi reminded her that Himeko said his only love was music. Ami, on the other hand, grew even more skeptical about Himeko. Perhaps Katsuki was their allied princess.  
  
Upon reaching Rei's house, the girls sat down to a cup of tea with Mamoru and the other senshi. They asked him everything he may remember from the past, besides the obvious with Princess Selenity and the war with Queen Beryl. Unfortunately, he shook his head to every question, that he did not remember any other guardian besides Kunzite, Nephlite, Jadeite, and Zoicite.   
  
"Although," Mamoru put down his tea. "I do have a vague memory of a friend who had once told me he was madly in love. He didn't tell me with whom, only that he was crazy for this one girl. He kind of looked like Himeko, but there was a distinct difference: his eyes were blue and his hair was a dirty blonde. Himeko has green eyes and he has dark brown hair, so he's not the one we're looking for." The girls sighed, they had been wrong this whole time. "But don't give up. Himeko could be the new senshi we met the other day. We don't know much about him, except for his musical talent... so we must still be a little cautious. But since we now know he could not possibly be the prince, there shouldn't be too much worry."  
  
"What if he's not the senshi?" Minako said. "Then that would make him the enemy, and that would bite because he's just so adorable!" Rei slapped Minako on the back and motioned for her sit down and shut up. The senshi sat in silence, confused about the new people who had entered their lives. Himeko was a strikingly adorable boy and then there was that wise senshi. A sailor senshi? Well, the girls didn't know. They couldn't see the figure completely, only it's shadow. The girls were frightened; for they had never been so confused about an enemy ever in their years as senshi. Even the fire had no updated readings on Himeko or the senshi. It simply said to watch out for themselves. The silence was tackled as the doors and windows blast open, candles and unlit insence tumbled to the floor and papers went flying about the room. They were being knocked about by various solid items and felt as if they were losing consciousness. Fotunately, none of them did.  
  
Then, the sky turned a deathly and ominous black... "Hahaha!" Maniacal laughter surrounded them. "You are but the fungus between my minions' toes! You are helpless little senshi!" The senshi looked up and were astonished. The figure that stood before them wore a completely black outfit and had devil-like wings on their back. To their amazement, the girl looked identical to Himeko! That's when they figured... Himeko must have been a girl the entire time! But time was not on their side as they had to transform in front of their enemy.  
  
"You lied to us, Himeko!" Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes. "All those words of music and life, they were lies!"  
  
The fallen angel laughed. "I do not know of who you speak of! My name is Black Tenshi and I am here to rid of you soldiers of light!" Once again the girls' accusations presented them with falsehood. Black Tenshi was not Himeko and it seemed that Himeko was still a guy. "I wish to destroy you, just as you destroyed me those years in the silver millenium! I was a heavenly child back then! But you ruined me and wanted me to seek revenge!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Setsuna cried. "How do you know us!?"  
  
"When you all were protecting the galaxy or Selenity from invaders, I, once known as Kirika, longed to fight in the battle. I was one of Selenity's most trusted advisors and though I was younger than you, I am older than you now! Now, in this new body, given to me by the lord of darkness, I will have my revenge! I loved my princess and her family! I felt as though I was the princess' sister! But then, Beryl came and upon my being attacked, you all left me to die! Without a care even Selenity refused to let me live. I was left to rot in nothingness until a dark man who called himself Puart saved me. Your light did nothing for me!" She sent out a dark energy blast from her palms that was exceedingly strong. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen hit a concrete wall and slid from the pain.   
  
"Tenshi... why..." Sailor Moon groaned. "If I ever did that, I'm so sorry... Kirika..."  
  
Black Tenshi blast sailor Moon again and she hit the ground harder, her arm was bleeding. "Never call me that!" Her eyes were a cold black but her hair was a beautiful golden blonde. "I am no longer Kirika! I am Black Tenshi, the evil angel of darkness! You forsaught me and left me to die! I see no reason to join your ligh, when darkness has done so much for me!" Again she blasted Sailor Moon, over and over until the senshi's cries could torture Tenshi no longer. Sailor Moon lay as a vegetable, not unconscious, but in enormous pain.   
  
From the shadow, a figure cried out. "Black Tenshi, you are the shadow of light, you were once enveloped by the same light as myself and the princess, once you faught with me. You were once my friend and companion." The figure stood into the light and senshi were shocked; it was Himeko... in the same traditional chinese warrior outfit as in Rei's dream! ((ya wanna know what it looks like? picture li or mei-lin from card captors, then make it blue and black!))  
  
"Himeko!" Black Tenshi gaped at who she saw; as did the senshi. Suddenly Black Tenshi was angry. "Don't you think you've got a special role, because you don't! I'm not giving you any more mercy than I am showing them!" She was in a rage of anger. "You'll die, just like them! Then I will rule this planet and its foolish people!!" Kirika sent a blast hurtling towards Himeko, but he dodged it.   
  
The girls were in shock as Himeko jumped in the air and landed, right in front of Kirika. "Listen to me... Black Tenshi... In your heart the words of the light speak to you. They whisper to you but you fail to listen. You are not evil, I know it! You once faught with me! In the past you and I were a team! There was nothing that could destroy our friendship, even now! I will not destroy you, I cannot! Come, realize the good the light will do to you. It will benefit your life!"   
  
Kirika pushed Himeko away with such force, that he broke the cement wall. It tumbled over him and he was lost amongst the rubble. Kirika chuckled and turned back to the senshi. Their eyes were wide in amazement; Himeko had been related to them in some way in the past, just as they suspected... however not as who they thought. Another accusation was made: Himeko was the prince, Kirika was the fallen princess. The way he spoke to her made the girls wonder if they were just friends or like Mamoru and Usagi. Thought was lost when the rubble began to move. Kirika flipped her head around and was astonished. A yellow glow emerged from the center of the rubble and Himeko stood, however, with slight percision. His eyes were misted and his breaths long and exasperated. Blood dripped from his lip and fingers. He was in enormous pain, they could tell.  
  
"You must see the light and benefit it will bestow upon you." He sounded lifeless, without a soul. To the senshi's astonishment, he pulled out a henshin stick! It was darkblue with a golden star upon the top. "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want the senshi to die. We were all put here together, I don't want that to change." He held the henshin stick in the air, pointed towards a bright star. His eyes closed. "Draco, Star of Might, Surrender your power, and release your light!!" He threw the henshin stick and his body glowed a brighter yellow, "Draco Stone Power, Make Up!" The senshi were shocked!  
  
The star he had pointed to glistened brightly and then emerging from the now limegreen light, was Himeko... as a senshi! A stunning revelation came to the girls: Himeko had always been a girl! Usagi and the other girls felt ashamed. They had been deceived all too easily again, just as they had been with Haruka. And yet still they hadn't the slightest clue as to who the prince or princess were.   
  
Himeko's fuku was dark green and her front and back bows were a very deep red. THe gem on her tiara was emerald green and her boots, ankle high, were black.  
  
"Guided by the star of the dragon, led by the winds of time and space, I am Sailor Draco, guardian of the stars and of my princess!!" Draco walked slowly towards the dark senshi and grabbed her by her collar. "Remember who you are! Recall your true form and your true dream! Remember all those things you wanted to be? Remember your aspirations and hopes for the future? They slumber inside your heart and the only way for you to be truly happy is to resurrect them. Don't you want to fight together with me, again?" There was a terrifying, long silence as Kirika stared into Draco's deep and hopeful eyes. How could she not listen to Himeko? They had been best friends in their pasts, a team unbeatable by any evil. Yet now, she had let jealousy and revenge take control of her. Still...  
  
"No!" She blast Draco again, but she did not budge. A green glow protected her and when the senshi could opent their eyes, they saw Draco holding a silver sword and from it's center gem appeared a beautiful, transparent shield. Kirika stood, frightened and amazed. Draco had a great and awesome power, never seen before by any of the senshi. They sat and watched quietly as Himeko's power and rage strengthened with every moment they stared at her. Kirika was paralyzed with fear as Draco stood, emotionless, in front of her.   
  
"Listen to me," Draco's voice was calm but strong and soulful, yet her eyes made her seem distant and cold. "I was the only one who knew you before, and once again it will be I who bring you from where you stand. Darkness and shadows lead to hatred and murder, which is not the path you wish to take. Do not hold back those feelings of longing, you know you wish to fight with me again. Kirika... your mother would be disappointed." Draco closed her eyes and her aura began shining once again. Rei closed her eyes along with Himeko and saw the same visions. Everyone saw them. Visions of Kirika's horrible death and of her conversion to the darkness. Then they saw the same vision as the other night, with Himeko reaching out her hand to them. Rei managed to pry her eyes open and saw Himeko's eyes dark, holding out her hand to Kirika.  
  
A beam of light hit Kirika's forehead and she began to scream. Visions of a happy yet taunted past swirled about her mind, traveling like a rat looking for it's food. She held her head as her fell to the ground, the shadow of revenge slowly seperating itself from her. What Himeko was doing, the senshi didn't know, but it was working... and in addition, effectively. The visions left the senshi and there was a large flash of light.   
  
A young Kirika sat alone, in a field, her face buried in her hands and her eyes red from tears. As she weeped she heard the wind whispering comforting words, but still she felt nothing. She had lost Himeko again, in another battle, and she was heartbroken. They were like sisters, and every time she didn't return to her home, Kirika would weep uncontrollably. She heard a sudden rustle in the grass and her ears perked up quickly. From the tall grass a blue cat jumped out.  
  
"Demitri!" Kirika immediately recognized the cat. "Demitri! If you're here... then... where is Hime?!" Once again she heard footsteps rustling through the grass and this time saw another young girl. "Himeko!" Kirika ran over to the girl who stood much taller than she and who was a few years older. She cried, standing a good distance from her. Himeko bore a weak smile but then sighed.  
  
She tried to get herself to smile. "Kirika, I'm being called to the next war. This one, I won't walk out of. I will be a front-line knight. Those knights never return home."  
  
Kirika was sad again. "But Himeko, why would your mother do such a thing? Why was I not called for this war? Himeko! You are the only one left to accept what your mother so often fought for, so why would she send you to your death!?"   
  
"I often think that, myself." Himeko sighed. "But then, I realize... she wouldn't have done this if she knew that we were going to perish. Sailor Pluto, herself, gave the message. An enemy will arrive, the ones thought to have begun this war, and they will attempt to murder me." Himeko saw the shocked look on Kirika's face, an awestricken, heartbroken face. "There are many who weep for my mother's decision, and for me. I see this includes you... but none more than..."  
  
Kirika finished the sentence, "None more then that boy, eh?"  
  
Himeko nodded. "Depressed and malnourished, he refuses to speak with me or anyone else, for that matter. He is full of sorrow and anger and will eventually die if he doesn't help himself now. I will truly miss him the most. My heart aches at not being able to say goodbye to him, but if it is what is wished..." She sighed. "I suppose I will see you again. Perhaps in heaven or wherever I am chosen to go. I pray you do well and live a long life. Promise you will, and never surrender to those of darkness..."  
  
The words echoed in Kirika's mind as she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw a dark sky, Himeko before her.  
  
to be continued...  
  
-i really like this chapter, its kinda dramatic, but that's my type. it's because of the music i listen to when i write. it's somewhat depressing/actionpacked/dramatic. it's all classical tho! no singers please, that messes up my train of thought. well, tell me how you like it. chapter 3 is coming soon  
-andromedaM13Titan 


	3. Draco's Light and Himeko's Hope

"Thunder"  
by AndromedaeM13Titan  
  
hey guys! please leave comments! i like this story!!! ^_^ HEE  
its not TOO romantic, mind you.   
i tried to leave the romance for one paragraph per chapter. hahaha kind of...  
anyway! have fun and please comment!  
  
oh my! chapter 3 already? well, i've been working on these offline because my internet is currently down... *shimatta* oh well. alrighty, here you go! hope that beacuse you're here that means you're interested in my story! (its my dream to become an astrophysicist/professional violinist, but ever since i was little ive loved to paint and write. i love the arts!)  
  
-------------  
Chapter 3: Draco's Light and Himeko's Hope  
  
"Promise you will never surrender to those of darkness..."  
  
The words echoed in Kirika's mind as she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw a dark sky, Himeko before her. She was shaking and as the rain began to fall, cold. Himeko's eyes were as dark as the sky as they peered down at her, and memories slowly came back to her of a once happy past, before the war Himeko never returned from. As the rain hit her face, Kirika felt refreshed and anew, and her eyes returned to their once sapphire blue color. Still, she remained on the ground and was surprised to see a smile light up Himeko's stern face, and a strong hand being handed to her. She hesitated, she had been lost from the light for so long, and she pondered whether to go back. She could hear Puart's screams: she had been one of the last of the darkness, and now only few remained. She slowly took Himeko's hand and was aided in standing.  
  
Words were lost, as nobody could describe the inexplicable, which was what stood before them. Kirika's body suddenly shrunk and she looked to be around twelve; this was her original state, before she was handed over to Puart.  
  
"Himeko..." Kirika was emotionless and in shock. "Why did you do all that just to save me?"   
  
Himeko smiled. "What else could I have done? You were once my best friend and like a younger sister to me. Anybody who is dear to me deserves to be saved; especially since I knew you were somewhere you didn't want to be." She saw Kirika sulk and begin to turn away. She caught her by the shoulder. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
Kirika brushed away Himeko's caring hand and looked up at her. "Back to where I should have gone when my true body died." She began to disintigrate. "I had died that day, when Puart came to me. He had made me his Black Tenshi against my will, but took me in nonetheless. I died then, and so thus I am not truly alive anymore. It was said that,should the light break his demon, the demon would perish." She started to cry. "I don't want to go yet; I missed so much of my childhood and I'll never know now what it's like to be an adult. But I trust you'll be a good person and I want you to continue loving people. You're so caring, you're like a rolemodel, like a person I'll never be able to be."  
  
"Kirika!" Himeko's eyes began to tear, but she held them back and regained her tough look. "Is this what Puart meant when he told you he'd give you all happiness? That was a lie, Kirika!! You're leaving this Earth again!?"  
  
Kirika smiled. "Don't worry, Himeko. If my soul is saved, then I'll be happy, wherever I go." She finally disappeared into dust, and the dust became like a hundred butterflies. They flew about in the sky as a horde and flew away, where they disappeared into the horizon. Kirika was gone once more, and this time, never to return. With a smile on her face, Himeko began to turn away, to leave to her home.  
  
"Himeko... I'm... I'm sorry." Sailor Moon began, choking on her tears. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
HImeko detransformed into her previous, warrior attire. "No. There isn't anything you can do, and it doesn't matter. I'll be fine." She flipped her head around and the girls could tell she was tough and not going to worry anymore. "Now, I must further myself into my mission. I won't fight with you anymore, let alone bother you. I caused you much worry and I'm sorry."  
  
"Himeko..! Please, don't go! We can fight together, just like you said, just like before!"  
  
"No!" Himeko was angry. "I never fought with you in the past! I refused it, I fought on my own this way. I have a power in my normal state none of you could ever dream of! I hardly ever used my henshin, I didn't need it. My power exceeded that of any of you." She sighed. "But... if you ever need me again... just call out for me. The wind tells me that the new enemy is much more powerful than all of you together." Finally she walked away and the girls watched, wet and cold.   
  
Haruka slammed her fists against the ground. "Shimatta!" She began to cry. "We did all we could to protect our princess and prince, the galaxy... now look where it's gotten us! We're too weak for our new enemy!" Michiru attempted to comfort her, but the others paid no attention. They were worried more about Himeko.  
  
Minako writes...  
Dear Angel-Diary,  
Wow... Himeko gave some performance today! I finally found out she has always been a girl. How embarassing! We all fell for it! -_-... man! I'll never find the right guy! Anyway... Himeko is really a warrior for her princess, but was also given a henshin to transform into this person called Sailor Draco... but we all just call her Draco. I feel sorry for her. Her best friend, Kirika, left the world again because she had been taken by Puart, some evil guy, and you know, darkness never survives in the shadow of light!! ^_^ .. Well, now we all know that Puart is our new enemy, but Himeko says he's stronger than any of the senshi and she won't even help us! But... she did say we could call out for her. That's neato. I hope I can meet a guy who was as cool as the old Himeko! ^_^ Just kidding!!!   
  
Ai, Minako "Bishoujo" Aino!!! ^_^  
  
The bells rang and students were dismissed to lunch. Mugen was unusually quiet that day, it was Monday, and students preferred sleeping at home. As they trudged along the halls and met up with their friends, Mugen's children began to eat lunch. Himeko walked slowly from her physics class, not noticing where she was going or who she passed. She heard Katsuki calling out for her down the hall, but she paid no attention. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Ugh..." Himeko groaned. "Watch where you're going, pal."   
  
The person reached out it's hand to Himeko. "I'm sorry! I didn't notice where I was going, and I suppose you didn't either. Would you like me to help you up, or do you not like accepting help from others?" Himeko looked up and blushed; she saw a striking boy with blonde hair. She sat in shock and flushed as she noticed his handsome face. "Hello?" ... and blue eyes...  
  
Himeko was embarassed. "Oh!" She took the boy's hand, who then stooped down to pick up her fallen books and lunch. "Thanks, a lot. Uh, can I ask you... what's your name?"  
  
The boy laughed as he bowed. "I'm Kimano Tsukihano, third year class twelve. You don't need to introduce yourself, I know you. You're Himeko Tan'ou, the virtuoso violinist who was at the opera house the other week! Oh man, this is embarassing, but I go to every one of your concerts!"   
  
"You...you do?" Himeko chuckled. "What a flatterer you are. But... you don't stalk me or anything do you?" She saw Kimano laugh and shake his head. "That's good. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around. I'm pretty hungry so I'm going to go off to lunch. Maybe I'll see you at another one of my upcoming concerts?" She held out two tickets. "Bring yourself and any one else you'd like. These are the best seats in the house, and the concert is Wednesday." She waved goodbye to Kimano and walked off. However, when she turned, she bumped into Katsuki.  
  
Katsuki had a mischevious grin on her face. "Oh! So, Ms. I'm-so-depressed-Kirika-is-gone-Himeko just gave tickets to a complete stranger, and not me?" She laughed. "What, do you like that guy or something? Do you even know who he is?" She sighed as Himeko shook her head. "He's only the smartest man alive! My goodness! He won grand prize in the senior high science fair and while he's at it... is a pro cellist! And not to mention he's got the looks too! OHmigosh! He's so suave and handsome, which you obviously noticed, that every girl is after him! What else is that he mentions this girl he's absoutely ga-ga for, but we never see him with her! Isn't that amazing!?"   
  
Himeko was embarassed. "Did I really look like I liked him? Well... I hardly know him. He's just an admirer of mine. I promise, Katsuki. Right now all I'm interested in is finding my prince and princess. Plus, he kind of looks familiar... perhaps he's the prince."  
  
Katsuki giggled. "And wouldn't you like that? Then maybe you'd be his princess!"  
  
Angry, Himeko chased Katsuki out of the school until they reached the patio grounds. There she noticed Kimano talking with his friends. She blushed as she walked past him, he hardly noticed her but she nearly melted as he blue eyes met hers. Embarassed she went back to running down Katsuki. Finally the two girls calmed down and sat under a tree. Himeko had made her lunch that day and shared some with the hungry Katsuki.  
  
"Yesterday certainly was strange. It's also strange not having Kirika around in this life, like before. I kind of miss her, and the way that she was like a little sister." Himeko put her chopsticks down. "My mission is averting my eyes from my life and my true mission; to be successful. Do you think it was a bad idea to take the uniform from grandfather? I've always been a warrior, and I know it must have been set that I inherit the powers... but it's changed my life so drasitcally." Himeko adjusted her tie and looked down at the shield image on her sleeve.  
  
Katsuki sighed. "Oh can we please forget this depressing topic. What's done is done, Himeko-san. I know that you don't appreciate your mission as much as the other senshi do, but you've got to accept it anyway. What happened in your past life shouldn't worry you now, and what happens in the future shouldn't affect you anymore. You inherited the powers because you are special, and you know it. You're so talented..."  
  
"I suppose so..." Himeko sighed. "I guess I sincerely don't want things to change. I made a lot of friends on the way and I couldn't ask for a better family... And I've always got you, right Katsuki?" She smiled. Katsuki winked and the two returned to their lunch. Kimano admired Himeko from a safe distance, huddled around his friends.   
  
That evening, as Himeko walked home, she was met up with the other senshi. Again she bore a stern look on her face and refused to speak with them. Usagi walked next to Himeko in silence, letting words drift away like sand on a beach. The other girls walked slowly behind, their eyes drifted towards Himeko. With all eyes upon her, Himeko stopped and sighed.  
  
"What do you want." She looked coldly to them, just as she had when they thought she was a boy.  
  
Usagi hesitated. "Himeko-san, uh... please, tell us why you ignore us. Even if we are different and our missions are seperate, can we not work together?"  
  
Himeko was mad. "No. I already told you. I've got my mission, which requires none but me. The reason you never heard of my princess is because it is I who inherited the mission. I was once a warrior for the great princess, and that's what I am now. So honestly, what do you want. You know I'm going to refuse fighting with you, so why do you bother?" She began to walk away but Haruka took her by the shoulder, turned her around, and punched her face. Himeko did not flinch and did not look in any pain. Haruka was shocked. "What did I tell you..."  
  
"Haruka-san, please!" Usagi cried, seperating the two. "Himeko-san, we're being honest. We truly want to fight along side you, nothing else! We all supported the moon kingdom in our pasts, even still. You would not be a senshi if you hadn't had something to do with us! There is a part of your mission that is ours. We will help you look for your princess!"  
  
Himeko slapped Usagi. "Do you not listen to any of my words?!" Himeko was pulled back by Haruka. "I already told you, Princess Selenity, I do not support your kingdom! I support the kingdom of the stars, not yours! I search for my own princess! If you were the one I was looking for, I would have joined you, but you're not! I am your opposite, I am ruled by the brightest stars whereas you are by the planets. Do not mess with me, Selenity, for you have no right, no matter you are a princess or not!" Releasing herself from Haruka's choking grip, she ran off.   
  
Usagi's eyes followed Himeko's tracks and she watched as the lonely girl ran off. All the senshi pondered to themselves, wondering if HImeko was a trustworthy ally, or even an ally at all. All of them believed Himeko would never change, but Usagi's faith in Himeko continued to grow, smothering the other senshi's doubts.   
  
Himeko writes...  
Onni-chan,  
Hikaru, I wish you were here. My older brother, a missionary, where again? Ah yes, in India, correct? I hope you keep up the great job, I heard your certain group is making a huge difference this year. The house will never be the same again, Hikaru. And neither will my life. I'm stressed out about so many things. Mostly about school and these new people I met who go to the public high school down town. Remember the Sailor Senshi? I met them, even fought for the time being with them. (I've unwillingly inherited our family's powers, and took off where you failed.) I wish I didn't have these, they bring me nothing but pain and unhappiness, and I hate having to destroy people. I've also inherited the Tsuki-stone, which I use to bring forth my power in sword form. Hikaru... why can't you be here to fight along side me? I can't do it all myself... but... I know how important missionary work is to you... I miss you, onni-chan, and so does mom and dad. They send hugs and kisses, but you know me, I'll just send you a letter full of my beautiful calligraphy! (Do I have wonderful penmanship!? Ha! Better than yours! ^_^) I hope you visit soon and are able to hang out with me again.  
  
Your little sister, Hime  
P.S. Reika says hi, and that she wants you to come visit her, if you ever come back. (Please do!)  
  
As Himeko closed the envelope and put on the stamps, she was ready to send the letter to her brother, Hikaru. Hikaru, too, had inherited the amazing powers, but upon failing his judgement by grandfather, was refused the family sword. Himeko had passed and inherited it all, but finally she regretted working so hard to pass. She missed her brother, who was doing missionary work around the world, but he loved helping others with his remaining healing powers. She fell on her bed and her cat, Demitri, came walking into her room.  
  
"Himeko..." His little mouth spoke. "Are you alright?" With a weak smile, Himeko nodded and motioned Demitri over. She quietly pet his soft fur while she stared out the window. His quiet purrs gave slight comfort to the sad girl. "Himeko... tell me."  
  
Himeko sighed. "I miss Hikaru a lot, but it's also this mission... I don't like it at all... I'm beginning to think it's going to ruin my future. If it's supposed to be like my vision, then I want no part in it. Princess Selenity has forsaken me and will do only the same in the future. My life is not with them, I had no part in their wonderful future... I wonder... how do I benefit from all this in the end? Why I am doing all of this if in the future nobody will remember me? I love helping others, and I realize that's what I'm doing... but..." She stuffed her face into her pillow. "Oh I'm just confused."  
  
"Himeko, please don't be. When I was born I didn't know why I had to search for you, I just knew. Inside there was a part of me that said, 'If you don't find her, the world will collapse.'. Your power is magnificent, and I think if you use it to benefit the people around you, rather than yourself, you'd realize that your future will undoubtedly change. Besides, the way you approached them could have changed much of it, and they regard you in higher sense now. So thus, in the future, Selenity will not have forsaken you."  
  
"Where is ours, though?" Himeko sat up and looked at the cat's blue eyes. "Where is our princess? I've gone three years without finding her and her prince, and I'm beginning to think she's not even here. Demitri, what if they're not supposed to be together again?"  
  
Demitri shook his head. "I highly doubt it. Queen Selenity made Selenity and Endymion together once more, so why wouldn't our queen? Don't worry, Himeko. Trust that the Father will aid us, I'm sure He will. Now don't worry and... can you make me some food, please?"   
  
Sighing angrily, Himeko began to drag herself out the room. "Everybody just likes me for my cooking..." She repeated.  
  
to be continued...  
  
-thsi chapter's kinda cool. i feel bad for kirika. im sorry blonde-haired girl! anyway... himeko is kind of like me; very tomboyish and somewhat serious, but most often silly. im serious when i have to be, and thus so is himeko. kirika is modeled after no one, katsuki after my friend lindsay (sorry guys, but i haven't put her in a story yet), kimano after a friend who lives only in my memories and my dream guy ^_^ , demitri after artemis from sm! ahaha, hikaru after my sis, and...i think that's all the characters ive had come so far... ok!   
chapter 4 coming up, hot and fresh!  
-andromedaM13Titan 


	4. The Storm's Light and the Senshi's Ambit...

"Thunder"  
by AndromedaeM13Titan  
  
  
chapter 4!!! how surprising! i'm just one little writer aren't i. eep, the silliness level in this room has reached it's ultimate high. so what do you think? good enough for you? or are you sick yet? well too bad, im going to write some more.  
-------------  
Chapter 4: The Storm's Light and the Senshi's Ambition  
  
The rain poured hard that day and was unsuitable for a tennis match. Himeko was tired and sweaty, and due to the match being inside, very hot. Music of her favorite band played quietly in the background and she sat, awaiting her turn in the qualifying match. She looked around for her family, whom she found, but she also found the senshi, Chibi-Usa and Usagi waving wildly. She smuggly waved back, hoping she could avoid them for the rest of the match. Unfortunately, she found that quite hard. Her mind was not on the moment and she found it hard to concentrate, even as her name was being called. Hesitantly, she stepped up to her side of the court.   
  
"National Champion Himeko Tan'ou versus Continental Champion Utazaki Mesumi." Upon shaking hands, Himeko and Utazaki hurried to the baselines and both got ready. Himeko was to be the receiver for this game, and it was rumoured that Utazaki had an extremely powerful serve. Himeko smiled, the world league had yet to see her own serves. Utazaki was also the reigning champ for Asia and her parents well known for their fabulous books and movies. She was going to be an actress, Himeko knew, tennis meant nothing to Utazaki... she was talented already. But, Himeko could think no longer, Utazuki sent her first serve.   
  
"Fault!" The clock read 93 mph! But... the ball landed in the alley and she went on to her second. Himeko returned the ball with such strength and speed that Utazaki was mislead and the ball went past her. "Love-15." And so the first game went on. Usagi and Chibi-Usa watched in the stands, standing quiet (for once) and watching Utazaki's every move. She was amazing, and the girl's favorite tennis player. But then they saw Himeko... not only was she a tomboy, but she hit like one, and sent Utazaki crying upon their first game. Because Himeko cared for every player she went up against, she attempted to comfort her. Fortunately, it worked, and the two began their second game. Thus, they switched sides and it was Himeko's turn. Himeko sent her first serve.  
  
"Ace!" The clock read 113, which astonished the judges and audience alike. Even having let all her energy out on her first game, Himeko was still going strong and managed to beat Utazaki 5-1 in 6 qualification sets. Following the final match, as Himeko packed her things and put on her jacket over her white shirt and black pants, Usagi came screaming down from the steps.   
  
"Himeko!!" She threw her arms around Himeko's neck, who stood stunned. "You did so great! Wow, I didn't know you played tennis that well! Well, you must, afterall, you're National Champion! Wow! Good job, Himeko, you beat Asia's best player!!" Usagi continued to jump about and scream, as Himeko continued packing, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"I told you all to leave me alone unless it was an emergency." Himeko said. "And this isn't one."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "Actually, Himeko, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to ask you a few questions about this Puart man. If, that is, you know anything." They stood silently, hoping and waiting for Himeko to open her mouth and tell them all she knew. Unforunately, all she did was sigh and shake her head.  
  
"The only one who knew anything about Puart was Kirika." She began to walk away. "But Kirika is gone now." As she started to head out the door, Usagi caught her by the wrist. Himeko looked at Usagi's blue eyes and was stunned; she was crying. She understood the loss that Himeko was suffering, for she herself had lost so many people to evil's hand. She nearly lost herself and her prince in the battle with beryl, Chibi-Usa from the black moon, Helios from Nehelenia... She came so close to death so many times and then lost Hotaru as well. Himeko felt pity for the girl, she wasn't feeling anything remotely close as to what Usagi had felt.  
  
"Himeko..." She tried to smile. "We're here for you. Even if Kirika is gone. We'll never go away. I don't understand your mission or why you even came and met us, but can't we still be friends? Weren't we before?"   
  
Himeko turned and shook her head. "No. We never were. I refused it." She sensed the shock hovering above her in the atmosphere. "I fought on my own, for my own princess and never once thought of the moon kingdom as anything more than the neighboring kingdom. Trust me, this way is better. I won't sacrifice any more people for my own mission. Even if I could die, myself." She glared back at Usagi, her teeth gritting. "I'd rather I die, than anybody else for my own cause." Upon turning she saw before her a giant pillar of light. The intensity of the light blinded the senshi, and Himeko tried to open her eyes to see what was going on. As the light dimmed, she was shocked as she saw the shadow of a figure before her. She bowed and the senshi were stunned.  
  
"Majesty," Himeko said. "of what do you ask of me now?"  
  
"You are closer to your destination, servant of the stars, do not fret." The voice was very ladylike and echoed like sound waves bouncing off walls in a large corridor. "And do not brush off the kindness those of the moon kingdom throw at you. They want nothing more than a friendship, and it will not harm your mission in anyway... and... it will not harm them."  
  
Himeko was impatient. "Your majesty, tell me again what the princess was like!" She stood. "I can find her, majesty! I know I can and I will!"  
  
The figure sounded stern again, much like Himeko when she was serious. "A lady, like no other, intelligent, wise, and beautiful. Hair like the silky night skies, protected by the stars and like a diamond amongst other royales. This princess, who loved the poor and helped the hungry, lies on this earth, in this country. I know it, I feel it, her power like the suns rays on a hot summer day." The woman began to fade. "Hurry and find the princess, and your true powers shall be revealed to you." Himeko bowed to the disappearing woman and remained there upon her parting. The senshi stood in amazement. Himeko was the princess' warrior and her power was not even at its full potential... yet. Quickly, Himeko picked up her bags and trotted off, the senshi remaining behind her, watching, awestricken.  
  
Himeko watched the sun set from her room. Things were quiet in rural Japan, and even more without her brother, Hikaru. Demitri, her cat, sat silently, on the windowsill, watching the setting sun with his owner. They knew that getting by the senshi on their mission would be tricky, considering they constantly wished to get in Himeko's way.   
  
Himeko finally sighed and let her chin rest on her palm. "This is all so much stress. I wouldn't be this way if I didn't have these powers." Her slammed her fist against the windowsill. "I wish I never passed Grandfather's test, Demitri. I wish that Hikaru and I were just normal people, and that the Silver Millenium never happened. Why was I the one to pass Grandfather's test... why did there have to be a test!?" She rested her head on her arms.  
  
"Don't be selfish, Himeko! We do this to benefit the lives of other people so that they don't have to go day after day worrying about being attacked. They don't know the strength of our enemy, or it's existence, and it's better we keep it that way. We were put here for at least one definite reason; to protect Earth and her people from invaders. Though we may have to protect our princess in the process, if you look at the big picture, we are mainly protecting Earth." Demitri let out an elongated sigh. "If only we could find her... but... I feel us getting closer."  
  
Himeko slowly let her head up, looking stunned. "Closer? How can you tell?" She was suddenly more interested in her mission.  
  
"The sea flows in the wind, and the stars dance wildly. The moon glows brighter and my heart can feel her presence, and my nose can smell her fragrance." Himeko's eyes widened. "I remember her skin was tanned and beautiful, and that her hair was silky and smelled like a recently bloomed rose." As the air blew through the window, Himeko closed her eyes and invisioned her legendary princess. She imagined her with long hair and eyes dark like the night sky. She was fair skinned, much like how fairies were oft protrayed in legends. Dark skinned, dark haired, and mystical. The wind whispered in Himeko's ears and she fell in love with the tune. She got up and sat at her desk, pencil in hand and music sheets infront of her.  
  
"What a great inspiration!" She smiled and began furiously scribbling on the sheet of paper. From the windowsill, Demitri smiled at the girl's musical genius and what a great courtier and friend Himeko was to the princess. He then looked back at was in awe at what he was seeing. Smoke from Himatsu Park, just down the street.  
  
"Himeko! We've got trouble!" Himeko finished the measure and hurried to the window. "It looks like our enemy has struck innocent lives once again! What is their motive?! Our previous enemies would have never been intelligent enough to strike such a large area!!" Demitri looked up at Himeko. "You've got to go now!"  
  
Quickly Himeko put on her family attire and jumped out the window, Demitri following her. She jumped branch to branch, with such speed and ferocity caused the trees to shake and the ground to tremble. As Himeko, the loving girl who was a splitting image of her father, stopped, she stood in amazement. The senshi all down and helpless. She then bore a grim look. 'Cowards,' she thought, 'all of them.'   
  
The youma sensed Himeko's presence and with her stretched arm grasped Himeko's neck, bringing her before the senshi, looking in terrible pain. As Himeko strugged to break free and to breathe, the senshi knew that nothing could help them. Himeko was the strongest ally they had ever come face with and she was struggling as well. Suddenly, a bright light blinded the youma, which caused her let go of Himeko.   
  
"You won't dare lay another finger on any of these brave warriors." The shadowed figure proclaimed. "Or you'll have to answer to me!"  
  
"Me, who?" The youma, asking in a stupid manner. "Who says that?" The figure jumped from the ground and Himeko was shocked. He wore the armor of a Star Knight, or one who had proclaimed loyalty to the Queen of the Stars. Covering the top half of his face was a metal mask, which completely hid the color and look of his eyes. By his side was a swordless, woodened hilt, which he grasped in caution. The youma laughed, "Another one of you? Geeze, how many are there?"  
  
The knight stared at Himeko for a moment, and both sensed they knew each other, yet neither said anything.   
  
"Who are you?" Said the aching Sailor Jupiter. "Why are you here and what do you want?"  
  
The knight grinned. "I am a senshi, a knight, and loyal to my mission. I am here to find someone long since lost, who now only resides in my dreams. I stand for many kingdoms, but there is one whom my heart is for. You may call me Star Fire, the light and hope of the one in my dreams." He looked at Himeko. "Are you alright?"  
  
Himeko was still in awe. "Y-yyes... I am. Thankyou... May I ask, Star Fire, the specific rank of this person you are looking for?"  
  
"No," Star Fire shook his head. "I am not in liberty to discuss what my mission is. It is separate from yours and the senshi, though." He walked closer to Himeko and touched her face. "You remind me of that person, infact the resemblence is almost amazing. But it is not you whom I search for. Her hair is like silk--"  
  
"And her eyes dark like the night sky..." Himeko nodded. "I understand. I've got the same mission. Probably in a different aspect, but basically the same. I am looking for a man much like her, kind and wise in the same way. But I don't want to join anybody." She looked cold. "Not you or the senshi."  
  
Star Fire nodded in understanding. "Fine, it's all right with me." And with one giant leap he was gone. The mysterious senshi of an unknown kingdom ran away, almost as mysteriously as Himeko had the first time they had met. The girls were smiling, they had never seen Himeko act so "girly" or show any interest toward any boy for the matter. They wanted to laugh, but the pain was penetrating their souls.   
  
Himeko turned to them with a grim look, once again. "I'll defeat this youma for you, but next time, you shouldn't have to rely on me." She turned back to the youma, who was still confused, the stupidest youma Himeko had ever encountered. Himeko put the heels of her hands together and closed her eyes. Within moments her aura began to glow an intense green and the energy seemed like air lifting from the ground. Her hair flowed with the wind current as did her soul. She finally and opened her eyes and yelled out a battle cry. An enormously powerful blast hit the youma and it disintigrated into dust.  
  
"I trust you all will be okay." And Himeko hopped away.  
  
"That heartless fool!" Sailor Mars cried. "How could she! She doesn't even care about us!"  
  
Himeko Tan'ou writes...  
To my awfully strange onni-chan,  
Sigh... things are still stressful. I love school and my violin and things... but it's just all the trouble with the senshi. It's hard to befriend them, but I know I have to. Our enemy is stronger and getting stronger yet. You know the horrbile thing? They're beginning to attack civilian places, places where large crowds would go. It's sad, and I wish you were here to help me...  
  
"I am here, Himeko." A voice said from behind. Himeko's eyes lit up and she turned around. There, in the doorway stood her best friend and brother, Hikaru. She immediately got up and ran into his open arms, a smile on both of their faces. They were each other's closest and best friend and they had longed to talk in person again.   
  
Himeko released herself from her brother's embrace. "Hikaru! It's so great that you're here! I prayed long and hard that you'd come back to at least visit, and here you are! Are you here to help or to visit Reika?"  
  
Hikaru laughed. "A little of both. I missed Reika so much, but also you, Mom, and Dad. Especially my little sister!" Hikaru slapped Himeko's shoulder. "Actually, you're more like a brother to me, you know? You've grown up a lot since I last saw you, and your tomboyish quliaites still haven't ceased..." His smile suddenly dissipated. "...I am here to help you, however, I want you to know that you should be more careful. Don't do anything you know would hurt you. Mom and Dad would have a fit."  
  
"Right." Himeko nodded. "Hikaru, we have to fight together. It's the only way this enemy will stop. Demitri has helped me all he could and is much of the wisdom behind me, but I fear that I won't find the princess in time. Hikaru, I don't think I'm strong enough."   
  
Hikaru sighed. "You might not be right now. You are in no emotional state, after those dreams you've told me about. Listen, Himeko, your secret is safe with me, but if you told me, you have to trust my decisions. I think that you will find her and her prince, that you will help restore whatever was in the kingdom in the past. Mom and Dad may become concerned, but I'll do something to make sure you're not found out." Himeko smiled at her brother's generosity, but quickly dismissed it as she rememebred the troubles she's had with the senshi.  
  
"They're getting in my way, Hikaru." Himeko looked out the window. "Those senshi. I know they and their princess have good intentions, but I wish they would just let me be. I will go about my mission while they go about theirs."  
  
"And what will happen to you after you find the prince and princess? What then, Himeko? Are you just going to stop helping others?" Hikaru glared at his sister. "You can be so selfish sometimes."  
  
Himeko turned with tears in her eyes. "Don't you think I understand that? Don't you think I'm trying to change? I love people, I love this planet, I have feelings too, you know!" She held her head in her hands. "I'm just so tired of fighting and wish there was another way I could help! I"m confused as to why it was me who had to go on and fight! Why couldn't I have been given a partner or at least a team? I'm only one person!" She fell to the ground and continued to hold her head in confusion.  
  
Hikaru kneeled and put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Himeko, nobody ever said you had to do this alone. Besides, your powers are even greater than mine and grandpa's, that's why he decided to give you the family rites. What's been given to you is rightfully yours and nobody else's. And you're strong, emotionally and physically. You'll find your purpose soon. Just trust in the Father." He walked out and closed the door behind him. Himeko opened her windows and sighed, letting the cool breeze touch her face and dry her tears. She had been so lost and confused ever since she had received her powers. She didn't know which path to take, and which would do anybody good. She had prayed, often, for guidance, and felt that's why her brother was there.   
  
She let her mind drift off with the breeze and swayed to a beautiful tune she played in her head. She began to fall asleep...  
  
to be continued...  
  
-this chapter is kind of the beginning to the revealing of her princess and prince. it's like the second beginning in a long line of chapters. it's a bit more emotional as you get to learn about himeko more and who she really is and what she's really like. it describes her personality and the confusion of her powers. hikaru comes out more, because he has a really big role later. ^_~, i'll keep you waiting for more.  
chapter 5 coming!  
-andromedaM13Titan 


End file.
